


That one hot kid I know.

by MyShadesAndMyRedConverse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Child Abuse, Cuties, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MY BABIES, Other, maybe smut later, otp, sadstuck a little later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShadesAndMyRedConverse/pseuds/MyShadesAndMyRedConverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk has recently broken up with his boyfriend, Jake English. Instead of doing what he was planning on doing to get over it, which was burying himself in school, he found someone new. The cutest little monster ever to walk the face of this Earth. And he doesn't know why but he wants Caliborn in every way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beauty in cuffs.

You weren't doing anything special. Hell, you were on your way to your class. But he had caught you off your step. You, _Dirk Strider_.

He was pale, with an attractive olive tint to his skin. His eyes seemed angry, but they were so big and filled with passion, the colour a mahogny-amber. Sadly those eyes were covered by thick black hair. He was gangly even though he was short, but you thought that just made him cuter. And what caught your attention the most was the fact that he was hand-cuffed and being pulled away by a police officer.

He was definitely angry. That was for sure, but you had seen a bit of fear in his eyes as well. Saying 'I can't go to jail.' and that's what made you approach the scene. When you got closer you saw a guy, much taller than you and compared to the beauty in cuffs he was a giant. And this giant was on the ground, scratches, bruises, and _bite marks_ covering his arms and face. "Fuck you all little cunt licking shit stains. He deserved everything he got. Mother fucker did you hear me. Yes, you officer. He fucking deserved it." the kid began screeching in a London accent you did not expect. "Caliborn." the cop started. "This is the third assault I gotta take you in." he sighed.

"Stop!" you heard, then saw a small figure zoom by you and into the scene. "Officer, please don't take him in. I'm sure my brother didn't mean it." the speedy girl said, in a voice you thought was sweeter then any candy. Her own proper accent just complimenting her even more. You could have sworn you had gotten a cavity hearing it. Then a lot of bickering and negotiating commenced before the officer was persuaded by her cute charm.

Taking a longer look at the two siblings you realised they were twins, obviously not identical but they could have been. The only differences you actually saw was that her eyes were green and her hair was white and- obviously- she was a girl. As the officer left you saw the boy get a lot more pissed then he already was. "Fucking hell, Calliope. I'm sick and tired of you trying to help me." he scolded, but his sister only smiled and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. 

"Come on, Caliborn. We should get home. I promise I won't tell dad what happened." she said, and those huge eyes flashed a bit of fear at the mention of his father. Then they walked away, their step completely in time with each other. Did he go to your college? You had no idea. He looked like he was in his late teens. all you knew was that you wanted to see him again and you really hoped you could.

\----

The next day you dedicated half of your attention to school and half of it to finding that mysteriously cute guy. You didn't know why but there was just something about him that popped out. Maybe it was because you'd just broken up with your boyfriend and you're truthfully scared to death of being alone, or maybe its because his eyes held so much emotion in them. Also it was pretty adorable when he'd gotten so upset, the kid obviously had a bad temper that you had the urge to test.  Of course the only person you'd tell that to was your cousin Roxy. No one else would ever crack your Strider head open and get you to spill all your dirty secrets like she did, because that'd be lame.

The only other person who knew was Jake... But you didn't want to think about him. Think about- what was his name? Oh, right. Caliborn. Think of Caliborn.

So you thought of Caliborn all day, not seeing him anywhere. You were disappointed, but you didn't really think you would actually find him, you had to even laugh at yourself for being so stupid. And of course the universe had to prove you wrong because when making your way to your truck you were nearly bull-dozed over by.. Speak of the devil. By Caliborn. You of couse didn't fall though, you were way to fast for that to happen, but you did see the raven-haired boy fall right on his face. 

"FUCK!" he yelled out, sitting up and holding onto his now bleeding nose. "Shit dude, are yo-" you began to ask but were quickly answered with a more than sour attitude.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, _ASSHOLE_?" he yelled. "I was obviously walking this direction so maybe you should pull your dick out of your ass long enough to realise someone is approaching and not get in their way BEFORE YOU BREAK THEIR FUCKING NOSE." he stood up and faced you, tilting his head to stop the gushing blood. "Shit, sorry." you mumbled. "Let me take you to the hospital." you offered quicky, him shaking his head in response. "I can't leave. I'm hear to pick up my bitch sister." Caliborn sighed.

Almost as if on cue the girl, Calliope, started running over. "Oh my goodness! what happened, love?" she asked, pure worry in her voice as she pulled a few portable tissues from her pocket and giving them to her brother. "He was running to fast and almost crashed into me. I moved away and he tripped I think." you answer, looking from one twin to the other. Calliope sighed. "Caliborn, dear. Why must you always be in such a hurry. Now we'll have to walk to the hospital." she lectured, taking her brother's hand and beginning to walk.

"Wait." You said. "I could drive you."

 


	2. Fucker in shades.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caliborn doesn't seem to like Dirk very much. Well not yet anyway. Then again, Caliborn also doesn't know that he'll be bumping into that asshole a lot when his sister starts to date this drunk blonde who happens to be cousins with none other than Dirk. FUCKING. Strider

You were pissed, No you were beyond pissed. Who the hell did this guy think he was, breaking your nose and then offering to drive you to the hospital. The nerve of that guy. But you kinda knew it wasn't  _actually_  a broken nose. Those feel a whole hell of a lot worse.

You didn't need a hospital though, you really didn't. ' _All they would do is tell me what I already know, give me some ugly brace to put on my nose, and charge me thousands of dollars_.' you thought. Only when you thought 'you', you meant your dad. Your crazy, screaming all the time, dad. It wasn't like he was a bad father, it was mostly that he was a generally violent person. Of course he'd never hurt his precious Callie, though, because she's going to carry out the family  _fucking_  name.You hated him so much there were no words for how much you just wanted to clock him.

But as much as you despised your father you were mad at that fucker in shades right then. Or whatever those were. They were like two triangles joined together to form sunglasses and you thought it was really douchey. And that wasn't the only thing douchey about him. You didn't care, though. You were trying to convince your sister that you needed to go home and not with that asshole to the hospital.

"Callie I don't need to go to the hospital." You argued for the third time. "It's just fucking blood." Calliope continued to frown at you. "Caliborn, you can not expect me to sit here and watch you  _bleed_  profusely and not do a thing about it. Just get into Dirk's car!" Oh no. She knows this asshole. Now that just made everything ten times worse. Before you could refuse any more though, you were yanked into the car by your sister. Dirk smirked at you before he got in the car as well. "Just don't get any blood on the seats." he chuckled and you glowered. What a dumbass, did he really think that was funny? It was barely a joke.

After a stupendously long half hour you'd  _finally_ arrived and got into the emergency room. You thought things couldn't have gotten any worse until you heard five simple words.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Calliope whispered and you frowned. "Wait, Calliope, I don't want to be alone with him." you whispered back. She only smiled, patted your hair, and walked on to the fucking ladies room. You guessed Dirk was just waiting for that because the moment she was out of sight he scooted closer to you. He leaned back and got comfy and turned his head to you. "Hey. I'm sorry this happened, Caliborn." the blonde said, making your blood boil as he said your name. "Go fuck yourself." you growled between clenched teeth.

He only smiled as you said that. "Oh come on, give me a chance. You've only just met me." you flinched as you heard it. He had a southern accent that made your skin crawl, but truthfully you didn't know if that was it or if it was goosebumps instead. You shook your head. "You haven't given a very good first impression." you retorted and he laughed again. "That wasn't a joke." you sighed. "So why are you helping me, and not teasing me instead. Usually big douchebag guys like to fuck around with me so why not you." 

You were genuinely curious, and you were genuinely surprised by the answer you got. 

"I'm gay." he said, plainly as if it were a regular thing that you hear every day. Not saying you had anything against gay people, it just wasn't expected for this cool guy bastard to end up being gay. "Oh." you mumbled. He smirked and gently put one hand under your chin, tilting your head back a bit further. "This might help the bleeding a bit more." he said, and you felt your skin crawl(get goosebumps?) again. He was hitting on you holy shit. But he was right.

You didn't know why you hated that so much, even though it probably should have been flattering. But it wasn't. It was just amazingly annoying, and you had thanked your motherfucking lucky stars that Calliope came back. 

An hour later they called you into the hospital room, proclaimed that your nose was fine and just bruised, and charged you(and by that you mean your father) thosands of dollars. You thought you had gone deaf in one ear after getting off the phone with him and finally Dirk brought you back to your car and you went home. But not before asking for your number, but you gave him your pesterchum instead. 

 

**\--timeusTestified began pestering you--**

**TT: Hey. Hows your nose?**

**uu: ARE YOu SERIOuS? I LITERALLY *JuST* GOT HOME. HAVE YOu ANY RESTRAINT.**

**TT: Not really. What is up with you typing everything in caps except u's?**

**uu: IT'S COOL. SO FuCK YOU.**

**uu: tumut**

**TT: That's a clever little face.**

**uu: THANK YOu.**

**TT: You didn't answer my question about your nose.**

**uu: IT'S FINE. OF COuRSE IT HuRTS LIKE FuCK THOuGH. THANKS TO YOu.**

**TT: Did I mention you were the one who fell?**

**TT: At least its not broken like you thought.**

**uu: HEY. IT WAS HuRTING. I WAS ALLOWED TO EXADuRATE**

**TT: Sure, sure. Hey listen I gotta get going.**

**TT: You'll be on tomorrow right?**

**uu: YEAH MAYBE. IF MY FATHER IS BuSY.**

**TT: Then I'll talk you tomorrow.**

**uu: BYE.**

**\--timeusTestified ceased pestering you--**

 

You hated him so much, you didn't want to even look at him again. He was okay and all but he was a douche and they're all the same. Suddenly Calliope burst through your door with a big smile on her face. "What did you find a new girlfriend?" you teased, and her grin had only widened. Telepathic motherfucker. "Oh..." you said

"Her name is Roxy~!"


	3. It's been a week! Why are you thinking of him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caliborn is trudging through the streets with a black eye. Dirk is getting pretty worried after not hearing from the little monster in a week and with good reason too.
> 
> TW: mentions and descriptions of physical and verbal abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel triggered by abuse in anyway, to sum up the chapter caliborn was hurt and stuff and dirk drove past and comforted him.

You ran this time. Why the hell did you run? You knew he wouldn't call the police but instead send Calliope to get you. Or worse, go after you himself. The cold air nipped at your exposed skin as you cradled your bruised arm, watching your breath as you swallowed to try and soothe your throat, dry and scratchy from yelling. You were so tired of all this shit with your father, how he thought that this would toughen you up, how Calliope never got a scratch on her but was told to go to her room so she wouldn't get in the way of your father's fist when he hit you again.

Despite all this despite your mind racing in fifty different directions, your mind kept falling back to Dirk. You'd never gotten a chance to talk to him and it had been a week. You really had no idea why you were still thinking of that stupid douchebag...  
  
And that douchebag had a fucking honing signal? He must have had one, because the moment you started thinking about him you heard the revv of an engine before that stupid pickup truck pulled up to you. "Hey... Are you okay." he asked, his usual cheesy smile completely gone, face taken with worry. Great, just another asshole who'll pity you just because you earned a few bruises from your dad. "Fucking peachy." you snapped back in response, continuing to walk. You needed to either keep moving or find a place to hide... And you hated that Dirk's truck looked so temptingly cozy.  
  
Dirk rolled his eyes that just barely peeked over his stupid shades before he leaned over and popped the passenger door open. "Get in." he ordered, index finger tapping impatiently on the steering wheel before you caved and piled in, trying not to wince as you did so. The blonde only looked even more worried before he started speeding along the highway. You leaned your forehead against the cool glass, breath fogging up the glass before you felt yourself doze off.  
  
You awoke with a jolt as Dirk shook you lightly before you could bat his hands away from you and hop out of the car to see a shitty apartment building. It looked no where near your neighborhood... Awesome. Following the tool, you still held your arm carefully, pretty sure that it was sprained at the very least if not a hairline fracture. Wouldn't be the first time. And after trotting up  **TWELVE FUCKING FLIGHTS OF SHIT MUDDIED STAIRS** you both finally made it to a door that the blonde popped open before he said something again.  
  
"Caliborn, are you okay?" he asked for the second time and you felt lava boil within you. "What makes you think I'm not?" you asked, crossing your arms like normal even though it hurt like absolute shit. "Well.." he started. "For one you've got a black eye and an obviously hurt wrist, and you didn't really look like you were in the type of neighborhood to get mugged when I drove by so.." he said matter of factly. The smug asshole.   
  
"Okay? So what, I have a few bruises. So what? Call the fucking police why don't you." you ask, using a glare that could kill as you spoke.   
  
Dirk sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "Well the whole beat up thing isn't what bothered me." he admitted. "What bothered me, was that you actually got in my car." shit. Fuck, no way. "I was cold and it was warm. Big deal." you excuse, not exactly telling a lie. The asshole didn't exactly like that answer, but he let it go as he stepped inside, you following.  
  
The place was an utter dump. There were fucked up puppet things galore and random samurai weapons scattered along with them. You walked carefully through them, despite wearing your steel-toed combat boots, Dirk patting a couch cushion before disappearing into the bathroom as you slumped down onto the couch. He reappeared moments later with a first aid kit at hand, plopping down next to you and taking your arm very gently. He pulled out an ace bandage and began wrapping your wrist up before you pulled it away.  
  
"I can do this myself." you claimed, only to be ignored with a roll of the eyes. You snarled, trying to wrap it yourself, Dirk taking over once again. "You shouldn't wrap it too tight." he advised, finally finishing before sighing. He made a clicking noise as he examined your black eye, you backing away. "Is that all? Can I leave now? you growled, already backing away slowly before his arm shot out. "Hell no. If someone did this to you then I'm not just gonna let you out there." he said. You only rolled your eyes, bickering with Dirk a little longer before you agreed to sleep on his couch.  
  
Even though you still hated his guts, you felt weird. He was probably just trying to make up for the whole nose thing.


End file.
